A misunderstaning
by boringassperson
Summary: Ling tries to ask Lanfan the big question but it doesn't quite go as planned...


Wowie my first story on here hello there I'm not good at summaries.  
Haha this is just a cute fic of these 2 little darlings I might write more to see where it goes but eh we'll see if I'm in the mood and if it gets popular, rated T for intense kisses. I probably will continue it cause I love this ship so bad omg

* * *

"I would humbly request for you to become the empress of Xing!" Ling said with a gentle bow as he glanced up at himself in the mirror. "Damn it! That was way too formal! Okay." He spoke to his reflection clearing his throat gently. "I think that you are better suited on my arm as an empress~?" He smirked as he arched an eyebrow gently. His lips quickly curled into a frown and he groaned loudly dropping to his knees.

"That sounds like something greed would say! It's not even remotely touching!" He whined throwing his head back. All morning he had been practising, all morning he had been repeating the same thing but using different words. He was practising proposing to the girl he loved. He was practicing proposing to Lanfan. Yes for the longest of times, even when he was only a young prince, the emperor had certain strong feelings towards his faithful bodyguard. Ever since the option of having a wife appeared for him he didn't hesitate to say who he wanted, even though many of the nobles turned their noses at the thought of someone of his stature marrying a woman who was not of noble blood. While he knew that he wanted Lanfan as his wife he wasn't certain at all on her feelings towards him, so he was still incredibly unsure of proposing to her. He decided that was the only reason why none of his practice was making him get any better.

"I just don't quite feel it." Ling whipped his head up and looked towards the doorway where stood a grinning Alphonse and Edward. "It sounds too forceful, I would turn him down in a heartbeat!" Edward laughed.

"What on earth are you 2 doing here?! Why did the guards let you in?" Ling snapped.

"Who're you proposing too?" Alphonse asked ignoring Ling's protests.

"That's none of your business!"

"Ah come on Alphonse! It's pretty obvious he's got his eyes on Lanfan." Edward answered as a matter of factly. Ling instantly felt himself begin to get flustered and he found himself at a lose for words. "See? He's not even denying it!" Edward laughed. Ling lowered his gaze down at the floor in defeat.

"Please don't tell her..." He mumbled quietly.

"Why should we tell her anything? You're the one who has feelings for her you're the one who should tell her!" Ling looked up at his friend and sighed in relief.

"Thank you!" He laughed happily.

"But don't expect her to say yes with a corny line like that~!" Edward sang turning away from the doorway.

"W-wait!" Ling cried out after them.

* * *

"How about you buy her, her favourite flowers? Girls always like flowers!" Alphonse suggested.

"Have you met Lanfan?! She probably doesn't even know herself!" Edward sighed exhausted. This had been going on all morning through into the afternoon and it was beginning to wear ling down, but honestly he was grateful for it without those 2 he was almost certain he would have failed miserably.

"Why can't you just try and do it like Ed did?" Alphonse asked.

"That way was a lot more personal to him and Winry." Ling responded. "plus it was stupid."

"You're stupid!" Edward snapped. "You know we don't have to help you! We're here doing you a favour! The least you could do is act like you want our help."

"I do! But this is difficult!" Ling whined. "I've never even done anything remotely romantic with Lanfan, this is hard for me!"

"Wait wait! You haven't even been on a date with her?" Alphonse asked surprised.

"No the emperor can't have any relations until they're married."

"That makes no sense though! You would end up marrying a stranger!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"Well...yes! It's much simpler than it sounds, as an emperor I'm expected to choose a wife from each of the 50 clans. So yes I'd be marrying a noble stranger." ling said. "But that's not what I want. I want to ask Lanfan and since she's not nobility it would be a lot harder, however she's special to me...so this proposal has to be amazing!"

"And he called us an idiot." Edward scoffed. "Since she's not nobility then can't you just bend the rules a little for her?"

"I'm already doing that by asking her! I haven't even told the elders much. All I told them was that I wanted to pick one wife of my choice. And even that made them unhappy! I can't imagine what they would think if I told them I wanted to marry my body guard." Ling frowned. "But that doesn't matter, I still love Lanfan and I will ask her to be my bride whether they like it or not!"

"Good attitude." Edward said with a grin.

"Does she feel the same way though ling? You could always be turned down." Alphonse cut in.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence Alphonse." Ling replied bitterly.

"He makes a point! Just try asking her out and see how things go from there." Edward assured ling. "if you get her out on a date maybe then she'll get the hint and once she's understood you can pop the question."

"But how would I even be able to sneak out on a date with her?" Ling sighed resting his chin into his hand.

"Well, since she follows you around like a dog it shouldn't be too hard to get somewhere with her without people getting suspicious. You can just say you want to go for a walk and you insist on having your bodyguard. They say yes, you guys go off to wherever and it's a job well done!" Edward said clapping his hands in relief. "We have a plan! Now it's up to you to put it into action!" He yelled pointing his finger towards ling.

"Lets hope this works out..." Ling sighed drumming his fingers on the table nervously. "But if this whole thing fails I will blame you!" He grunted standing from his seat.

* * *

Lanfan walked calmly down the halls towards the imperial highnesses royal chambers. His highness had summoned her as soon as she was able to come to the chambers. As always he never seemed to explain why or what he had wanted with Lanfan only that he requested her. 'The young lord has been acting strange all day...' Lanfan thought to herself. At first started with him acting much more nervous around Lanfan, she could just tell from his chi that there was something making the young lord more tense. Then the young highness dismissed Lanfan instantly ordering her to go to training for the day, Lanfan did not object of course but it didn't make it any less odd. Normally his highness would constantly jump at the chance to even spend a minute with Lanfan when he could and there he was pushing her away.

Although Lanfan would fail to admit it, it hurt her greatly. Especially considering her own feelings towards the young lord. She had always cared deeply for the prince, hell she even lost a limb for him! However her feelings could often stray off the path of a faithful guard and go towards a more...personal approach. Thoughts of holding her prince close in a warm embrace, thoughts of sweet kisses and thoughts of other things which would always trail down the path of more promiscuous thoughts rather than innocent. It didn't matter to Lanfan by this point, she had finally been able to accept those feelings as her own, feelings that would most likely never be returned. She buried them deep inside her and tried to focus solely on her job which was to protect the emperor and nothing more.

'Nothing more...' She thought sadly to herself. She decided not to pry too much into the matter as she knocked gently on the large doors into the masters chambers.

"Come in!" Replied a cheery voice. Lanfan opened the doors keeping her gaze fixated on the ground beneath her. It was a crime for someone as low as her to look directly at the emperor and so she always kept her gaze towards the floor, taking only slight glances towards the prince- emperor even. She really had to stop doing that.

Bending down onto one knee, she pressed her fist into the ground and bowed her head down.

"Your imperial highness. You have requested my arrival." She spoke her stoic voice showing not one sign of wavering.

"Not with that again, you don't have to be so formal with me Lanfan! It's just us in here." Ling sighed shutting the doors behind her making her flinch visibly. "Stand please." Ling commanded gently. She quickly stood keeping her gaze fixed on the ground once again. "And look at me!" Ling added quickly before taking a seat on his crimson bed.

"I do not have the honour to look his highness in the eyes your imperial highness." She replied. Ling grumbled and stood walking his way towards Lanfan stopping only a few feet short in front of her. His fingers gently wrapped around Lanfan mask and almost instantly she felt her face flush from the fact that she didn't have her emotions concealed and the fact that his gentle fingers brushed along her face while taking her mask off, her face continued to burn until she couldn't resist the temptation and looked up towards her prince. His normally closed eyes were open and looking down into Lanfan's large brown eyes. His blue eyes peered down at her taking in all the little details of her face, the small scratches she got from sparring, the smooth soft colour of her skin, the way her lips were small and thin but beautiful none the less, after a few seconds he broke a gentle smile and shut his eyes once again.

"That's much better Lanfan." He said happily walking away to place the mask on his night stand. Lanfan gulped and looked back towards ling attempting to regain her stoic image by locking her fists by her side.

"May I ask why you requested my presence your imperial highness?" She asked her voice now beginning to waver.

"Don't call me that either." Ling said. "It's too mouthy."

"May I refer to you as young lord then your imperial highness?" She asked a smile now beginning to ghost her lips.

"Anything except for 'imperial highness'!" Ling said sticking his tongue out visually to express his distaste. Lanfan couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the princes child like behaviour. Ling felt his face gently heat up at the sound of her small laughter, he couldn't remember the last time he had heard her laugh like that. In fact ling barely remembered even hearing Lanfan laugh.

"So, why did you call me here young lord." She asked once again keeping her voice calm and smooth. Ling snapped back to attention and stood directly in front of Lanfan with a sudden serious expression on his face.

"I called you here because I wanted to ask you something." He said taking in a large breath. "Lanfan would you join me out on a date on this fine evening!?" He spluttered looking down at Lanfan once again trying to gauge a response from her face, but there was only one expression etched onto her features and that was confusion.

"Do you wish to go somewhere tonight young lord?"

"Yes! Exactly! I wish to go somewhere with you!" he said happily.

"Very well, then I will go and prepare my weapons." Lanfan responded bowing at the waist and turning to leave.

"Wait what? Why would you need your weapons?" Ling asked puzzled.

"To protect you of course. If the young lord wishes to go somewhere the I as his faithful body guard will escort him there safely." She responded artfully not missing a single beat. Ling groaned and turned towards Lanfan shaking his hands.

"No no you've got it all wrong! When I say I wish to go out with you, I mean I want it to be just us 2! You know?" Ling responded slightly slower as for her to understand all the words coming out of his mouth.

"But young lord, if I am to leave the palace with you I must be well equipped in weapon and gear." Lanfan responded growing more confused.

"Just forget about the gear and weapons, I want this to be private and personal!" Ling exclaimed taking a step towards Lanfan.

"So...it is an undercover assassination?" Lanfan replied still clueless to what on earth the prince wanted from her. Ling groaned loudly and gently tugged at his black hair gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"Why won't you just get it already?!" He yelled. Just as Lanfan was about to ask another question, ling had placed his hands on her face and took a sharp intake of breath. 'Actions speak louder than words! And there's no way she can misunderstand these actions!'

In one fluid motion, ling closed his eyes and gently placed his lips against Lanfan's quickly cutting off both their minds. Lanfan's face had heated so greatly she was certain that ling could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks. Her mind was racing with thoughts and emotions so quickly that she barely had enough time to be able to register them all, her body went still, her eyes remained wide in shock and her lips remained frozen as did Ling's, waiting for her to quickly snap back into reality.

The kiss was by no means elegant. Their noses bumped together awkwardly and their teeth clacked together, quickly making it glaringly obvious that neither one of them had done this before or even had the slightest idea what they were doing. Their lips naturally fell on top of one another with Lanfan's bottom lip captured between Ling's, not helping either of them become any less flustered. Her lips were dry and chapped and stuck onto his but ling ignored this and continued to wait for what seemed like an excruciating amount of time. Lanfan's thoughts where racing through her brain at lighting speed and so she decided to let her body decide what she was meant to do.

Her eyes closed and slowly but surely Lanfan's fists unfurled and wrapped themselves around Ling's slender neck, an action which soon caused Ling's ears and cheeks to burn with blood. Their heartbeats were pounding, loud and alert in both their ears but as they both began to softly melt into the kiss they began to calm and soften almost matching the same pace, becoming one. Lanfan knew it was wrong, she knew she was no noble, she knew this was a highly treasonous act which could easily get her killed, yet she still couldn't stop herself from moving her body closer to Ling's. Ling smiled at the gesture and gently laced his fingers through Lanfan's soft black hair gently letting her hair fall out of its bun and lie around her neck. He gently pulled away and tried the kiss once again from a more comfortable angle where their noses wouldn't collide and he felt Lanfan's warm breath ghost on his lips and he didn't hesitate to close the gap between them once again. And again. And again.

Gentle whimpers came from Lanfan as they continued their little kissing sessions, as though she was trying to form a sentence but her lips continued to deceive her. Ling would grunt almost annoyed any time their lips lost contact. Soon their grunts and whimpers began to turn into words as Lanfan attempted to let herself speak to him.

"This is wrong." She mumbled between one kiss, just loud enough for ling to catch onto it before capturing her lips once again.

"No it's not." Ling huffed back the lack of oxygen beginning to strain his lungs as he continued the kisses.

"Y-yes!" Lanfan panted. "it is!" She replied letting her hands drop lower down his body sending shivers down his spine from the sudden contact.

"Then why aren't you stopping it?" Ling asked with a smirk as he gently placed his lips on her soft cheek. She could instantly feel herself begin to redden at that notion as he gently pulled away from her at last and rested his forehead against hers. Both were panting and had a brilliant shade of red dusting their cheeks. He closed his eyes and gently dropped his hands down to hers gently intertwining them and bringing them up to his lips to plant a soft kiss on them.

"I've wanted to do that for quite some time...I was just a little afraid you wouldn't feel the same way you know?" He murmured looking down at the ground. "And," ling continued. "I think it may be safe to assume you also feel the same way?" He asked looking back up at Lanfan a hopeful gleam in his eyes. She sighed and looked down at the ground once again avoiding his gentle gaze.

"Yes my young prince..." She said quietly. "I have felt this way about you even before Amestris...I would never have imagined in my wildest dreams that you might return those feelings, young lor-...Ling." she spoke a smile beginning to appear on her face. Ling chuckled at her lack of an honorific when referring to him and gently captured her lips once again in a soft kiss.

"I'm so glad." he said smiling back gently stroking her soft black hair once again. "Now I can finally ask you what I was meaning to ask in the first place."

"And what would that be?"

"Would you be my empress?" Ling asked gently stooping down onto his knee in front of Lanfan.

* * *

Hmpt...

I really want to continue this now. i probably will! :D review and rate and stuff! i will most certainly be continuing this


End file.
